Dragon Ball 1.2
Dragon Ball 1.2 is about Hagence aka Hage, Kagan, and Weku joined a Universe tournament, and have horrible fights along the way. This takes place in Age X2, when the Saiyans are reborn. The Time has come... "Son, the universe tournament is coming! Our family is counting on YOU to win!" Hage's father said in his deep, but nice voice. "Father, where is it!" Hage asked, screaming thinking he had done something wrong "Son, you must have friends, you must find things to lead you there, this is the time I tell you the origin of our family. We were savages, we lived in small houses, we used to be humans! But the Saiyans were reborn, and one was reborn into you, and we know who, it was Bardock, the one who faced the legendary Frieza and lost. But you can win against anybody, don't EVER dought that." Hage's father said, holding his sons hand. "I will find Kagan and Weku!" Hage said, he ran out the door The first one he went to was Kagan, he knew he would help. Hage knocked on Kagan's door, and gets greeted by Kegan's mother. Then Kagan comes. "What the heak do you want!?" Kagan said, looking mean as always, he stood there waiting for an answer. "We were born as Saiyans, reborn as another Saiyan! I am Bardock and your this guy named Turles." Hage said, with a smirk on his face. "And guess what, my father told me, Weku was this guy named Tarble! PRINCE OF SAIYANS!" "Dude, your crazy, and you Dads whack." Kagan said, wiping his eyes, cause he was tired "Now go take a nap, honestly." "Beleive me it's true!" Hage said, putting his hands next to his shoulders. "Fine, I'll ask my mother, MOM!" Kagan said, and he got a "Yes?" In reply "Am I this "Saiyan" race Hage said that I was." "Oh dear, the universe tournament, Honey, your friend is right! You have 7 days to get there!" Kagan's mother said. Kagan stood there with his mouth wide open, hoping it was a joke, but it wasen't, and he ran with Hage to Weku. "Weku, your this some kind of Saiyan race, and we have to get to some kind of tournament!" Kagan said "My Dad just told me the whole thing, lets get outta here and to that tournament!" Weku said. "We need to figure out how first!" Hage said, with that werid look on his face. "Remember Bulmz, she works at the Capsule Corp!" Weku said, pointing to the Capsule Corp. They all ran over, tears in there eyes, thinking of how long they are going to have to leave there familys. And only 7 days was hard for them. *1. They are only 11! *2. They don't know how to fight or to use ki *3. They still don't know what this universe tournament'' IS''! When they finaly got there, they saw Bulmz working on a space ship. After what they explained to her, she was sad, she had to give them the rocket, "Take it!" She said "You deserve it." They got into the ship, and why get a spaceship you ask, it said "Universe" so that means it is on Earth, or on a diffrent planet. They needed to check around Earth and if theres nothing there, they need to look at diffrent planets. "How do I work this thing." Hage asked, pressing buttons. "You press that and-" She was interupted by a giant explosion caused by the impact of the ship, Bulmz stood there, amazed thinking "Bulma would be pround.". Hage got up and "tried" to steer the ship, but it was so hard for him since he didn't even know how to control his own strength, this was going to be a long and hard journey for the 3 boys. "How do you do this!?" Hage asked. Weku got up and moved the steering wheel and moved it around Earth, "Do you see anything!?!?" Kagan screamed, in his "pissed off" voice. "Only a tiny little playing field right in the middle of that desert." Weku said, pushing down on the sterring wheel "Let's take a look." The ship came to a halt, and the three boys came out, looking at a tournament place, that we know as the Cell Games tournament field. The name Cell crossed there minds. "Look a piece of wire!" Hage said, bending and picking it up. "I think we can scan that, in the ship, could be a clue for all we know." Weku said, crossing his arms, "Give it", Hage handed over the wire to Weku, who went in the ship to scan it. "Werid is says "Android 23, Cell" and it it has a lot about "Kakorot, or Son Goku." werid right." Weku said "Kakorot? KAKOROT!" Hage said, and he finaly remembered, he saw the baby in his mind "I think, that was my son!" Weku looked at him like he was crazy "Son? You're only 11!" Weku said. Kagan got up with a suprised face "Kakorot? You're right, he is your son, and the one who killed TURLES!" Kagan said, remembering the fight they had. Weku took the wire, and stomped on it, and then put dust on it to hide it. "What are you trying to do! Plant a wire tree!" Kagan screamed, Weku jumped into the ship, thinking "Win will I know." Then it hit him, he saw Vegeta, he remembered his "Brother". "Guys, I know who is one of my family members! Vegeta!" Weku screamed. They all went to sleep, happy they leared something about there familys. But they got up, they needed to learn how to fight, but then they just didn't get a clue, they got where the Universe tournament was! Weku pushed into light speed and steered, when they got to the planet Ronico, where they would fight. Saiyan vs. Human "Guys? Are we ready?" Weku asked, crossing his arms, "I don't know." replied Kagan. When they heared the announcer say "Hage vs. Sakaroto, A Saiyan vs a human!" "W-W-WHAT ME! OH CRAP!" screamed Hage, running up to the field. Sakaroto had white hair, blue eyes, and to Hage's suprise, it was a he. Hage got up and heared "Go!" where Hage got fliped onto the field, his face was bleeding, he didn't like this, but atleast he came back with a punch in the stomach, but just got punched back into the ground after that. Sakaroto stood, and white wave were going in to his hands. Then his hair started to fade into black, I guess hair was his power. Then two raging blast hit Hage in the cheast, Hage got so mad, an aura came around him, and he shot a giant beam. "What! I thought you didn't know moves!" Sakaroto screamed, that gave Hage an advantage, so he jumped and put his to feet up and kicked. The annoucer came over, and Sakaroto was out cold. "Did Hage just win!" screamed Kagan, even happy, even though he just went back to being emotionless. "HAGE!" Weku screamed, hugging Hage. "Dude, get off me." Hage said, laughing. They all were happy, they wanted to know that there parents where happy. Then the announcer said "Next fight! Weku vs Lona!" "Lona? Is that a guy or a girl?" Saiyan vs. Angel "Dude, this Lona chick sounds like a total crybaby." Kagan said, emotionless as always. But Weku was exited, his first battle! Wow, was this great for him, just one question, would he do good? Everbody thought how the battle was gonna end, and hopefully what happened in there minds doesn't happen. Weku steped on the ring, and he saw a butiful girl, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a white dress. Weku blushed "This isn't a fight for love. So don't even ask. Plus you have my dad's name." she said, then Weku got dissapointed, but he was still ready for a fight, and then BOOM! He got kicked in the face, Weku came back by pulling her into the ground. Lona did a backflip, and then a disstracted Weku got slaped "Get your mind out of the gutter." she said, but Weku was pissed, he got out of the rocks his eyes looked blood red (It even could have been blood), Weku put his hand to his heart and energy came into his hands, and then a giant blast made everything blow up around him exept for him. "T-T-The winner is Weku." The announcer said "YAY!" All screamed. "Next battle, Kagan vs. Turles the 4th!" The announcer screamed Saiyan vs. Saiyan!? "Turles the 4th, Wow you're gonna fight your great grandson!" Hage said, laughing "Shut up." Kagan said, Kagan steped up on the ring. He looked at someone who looked SXACTLY like him. "Woah, are you my twin?! Well, lets fight and see whice brothers stronger." Turles said, going in a martial arts stance "I was already going to do that, doofus. But of course the diffrence of me and you is that I will win." Kagan said, pointing to Turles. Turles jumped and punched Kagan, but Kagan still stood "I leared something, it's called Body Barrier!" Kagan said, punching Turles in the stomach. Turles got up "Barrage Wave!" He screamed, shooting balls of energy at Kagan, Turles grabed Kagan and almost threw him out of the ring. "Thats it!" Kagan screamed, "Kill Driver!" Kagan said, shooting the blast at Turles "Kill Driver? That's one of my Great Grandfathers moves!" the blasst hit Turles out of the ring. "Grandpa?" Turles said "I'm Kagan, not Turles." "Next battle! At Earth!" Earth?! "Well, we're going to earth, back to our home planet after 3 days, heh, I never thought this would happen." Weku said, crossing his arms. "What did you think was going to happen, did you think we were going to stay in space all day!" Kagan said, still thinking about Turles. "I can remember Turles, and he was exactly like you." Hage said, smirking. "How do you remember?" Weku asked, amazed. "Well, I saw Turles when he did the kill driver, I remember seeing him and Raditz 3 days before the destruction of Planet Vegeta." said Hage, still smirking. "Rad- RADITZ! MY BEST FRIEND!" Kagan said. "Looks like we're here." Weku said, staring at Earth's water. Hage jumped out of the ship, flying in space. "You know we've only been in the tournament for 4 days, seeing earth isn't a big deal." Kagan said, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. Then Weku saw something on the spaceship's computer it said "Hello, we would like to inform yoou that the universe tournament Round 2, will be a tag team round, facing harder enemys then the last round. Have fun. - Universe Tournament Team P.S. You will have a fight today with Uha Mosokura, a Star Race member. Fight in 5 minutes" Weku thought, he knew that they fights were going to be 2 times harder than the last one, could he win? "FIVE MINUTES!" Weku thought, pushing the "Max Speed" button Uha, The strongest star. Hage, still flying in space then thought "Wait a second, I'm FLYING!" Now that he knew how to use Ki, he could fly, and he could fight... LIKE A MAN! But theree was only 4 minutes left until the battle started, and he still didn't know! Weku, who was about to jump out of the ship to get Hage, was also flying. "We've got a battle in 3 minutes!" Weku said, grabing Hage and putting him in the ship. Suddenly, the ship started to fall to Earth, when they got out they heared "Look there here! The battle starts now!" Hage got punched in the stomach, then the face. Kagan blocked Uha's punches and threw him to the side. Weku grabed a member of Uha's team "Look's like your a REAL star now" Weku said, throwing him into space. Hage saw Uha, who tried to grab him, but Hage elbowed him in the chest. "This is... EASY!" Hage screamed, using Flash Spirit, punching, then kicking, then shooting an energy attack. "Y...You're strong!" Uha said, breathing heavily "But not strong enough!"Uha jumped and kicked Hage in the face! Kagan jumped and kicked Uha, followed by a Kill Driver. Hage looked over and thought "How am I not dead yet?" Hage jumped, kicked Uha and grabed his neck. "Spirit...Body...Wave!" Hage screamed, releasing a wave into Uha's body, killing him. "The winner is! Hage, Kagan, and Weku's team!" The annoucner said "Call us the 'Elites' " Hage said, when he saw someone, he was walking over to them. "Hi, I'm Ore." He saod. shaking Hage's hand, "I'm Hagence, but you can call me Hage." Hage said "Hey, you have the same armor as me!" Weku said, pointing. "I know, but I'm n ot Tarble, my past life is Hero. It was werid that my Mom named me Ore." H'ero...' "I would like to join you guys." Ore said "Ok." Ha ge said "Hey, guys I'm gonna go get a new gi, I fell heavy in this armor."Hage came back with his new gi, going in the ship, and then the heard "Ultima Budokai Team vs. Universe 4 Fighters! Fight starts now." "Woah, a new fight? Thats pretty cool." Hage said, jumping into a chair. "I've heard rumors that Ultima Budokai is the strongest team in the running, I don't like that." Kagan exclaimed, proceeding to his seat. "It's fine, you know there are always people that are going to be stronger than us, right?" Weku said, looking at his cellphone. A fighter took a punch from one of the strongest members of the UBT, and they got killed. "Winner is Ultima Budokai Team!" The announer shouted. Ore looked at everyone "We can be as strong as them, I know it." He said, sitting slowly into a seat. "We just have to fight and train hard." Uha said. Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by TheDragonGolen